


The Chair

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Role Reversal, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Teasing, Woman on Top, Zip Ties, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend decide to switch roles for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

She walked around her handiwork, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor nicely. Tom looked up at her demurely from under his eyebrows. “Darling, I know I said I wanted to try new things, but don’t you think this is a tad extreme.”  
“Hush, baby.” She stopped in front from him. He squirmed under her watchful eye, pulling on the zip ties at his wrists. They didn’t hurt but they secured his wrists to the chair legs straight down his sides. He worked his ankles against the zip ties, again not painful but he wasn’t used to being bound so completely. Were he not naked, he might not have such a problem with it.  
“You’re not going to beat me, are you?”  
She laughed. “No, Tom. If I was going to spank or flog you, I’d have you on all fours.” He licked his lips, liking that prospect. Maybe next time they were being adventurous. She braced her foot on the set of the chair. He looked down at the toe of her high heel so close to his aching cock. She’d wanked him off with her feet before. That’d been a little unexpected and different but not unpleasant.  
She watched his eyes widen as she put a little push into her foot and tipped him over his back. He shouted in surprise and panic at his lack of control. The impact jarred him, but he remained perfectly seated in the chair.  
Tom looked up at her in shock. “What the bloody hell?”  
She smiled as she stood above him, naked. He looked up at the long line of her leg. Any other protests were forgotten as she knelt above his head. She didn’t bother with any campy or trite dialogue or false dominance. They both knew he was the dominant in their relationship; her Sir, her master, her Daddy in whatever games they played. This was a stretch outside their defined roles. So she uttered one command. “Make me cum.”  
Tom grinned. He couldn’t grab her hips and pull her to his mouth because of his arms being bound. He had to wait for her to come to him. Her bald pussy brushed his lips. His tongue shot out but only managed the barest swipe before she moved away. He strained against the zip ties. He could see her arousal glistening on her pussy lips. The clean, musky scent of her stabbed him in his already throbbing cock.  
She tucked her hair behind her ears as she watched his frustration grow with each tease of her pussy over his lips. She giggled and he glared up at her. “Is this really necessary?”  
“No, but it is fun.” He raised his eyebrow at her. She sighed. “Alright.” She brought her cunt to rest on his lips. His tongue began to lick her clean. She closed her eyes, bracing her hands on the floor above his head. He sucked her clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. He kept up the pressure on her clit, licking more and more of her dew as it appeared.  
Tom held her clit between his lips. She tried to ride his mouth, but his grip on her clit kept her close, each tug adding to her coiling pleasure. Her back arched as he pressed it harder between his lips. She grabbed his hair in both hands, cumming in a hot rush. His tongue lapped it up what he could.  
She panted in a moment of afterglow then stood up. She took one step back then crouched again. This time, the teasing brushes of her cunt came along the head of his cock. He closed eyes and let his head thump against the floor. “Please.”  
“Please what, baby?”  
“Please fuck me.” He lifted his head to look down his body. His mouth opened more and more as she slid down the length of his cock, dropping to her knees. Her hips swiveled in a circle, making him groan. He had no absolutely no control. Her breasts bounced as she did on his cock.  
All thoughts and wants ceased. His world became her grasping cunt sliding on his purplish red shaft. He groaned. His toes curled as the pressure built. She leaned down and kissed him, tasting her salty tang on his tongue.  
“Cum, baby. I want to feel you cum on my cock.”  
“Yes, baby.” She sat up, riding him hard. His face scrunched up as he fought not to cum. He closed his mouth around her fingers when she slipped them between his lips. She drew a line of wetness from his mouth to her cunt with her fingers. He grunted, lifting his hips off the chair but still powerless.  
Tom flexed his hands, panting heavily, trying desperately to hold out. Her fingers rubbed hard, fast circles along the length of her swollen clit. She keened a swift release. Tom groaned in relief, letting go of his orgasm. His cock pulsed in her quivering walls.  
She lay on his chest until both had a hold of their breath and their heartbeats had calmed. “Did I do well?”  
“Yes, darling, you were a very good girl.” She smiled to herself as she snuggled into his chest. She’d release the ties. After a nap.


End file.
